Broken Alice
by alice4cc
Summary: poems inspired by American McGee's Alice In Wonderland
1. I'll Always Have You

Title: I'll Always Have You

Series: American McGee's Alice

Summary: This is a poem from Alice to the Cheshire cat. (Told in Alice's POV )

Contains: Angst.

Pairing: Alice X Cheshire

Disclaimer: I don't own American McGee's Alice or its characters in any way.

Rated: T

* * *

Cheshire,  
can you hear me from where you are  
as I lay in this bitter asylum bed?  
I stare out at the crescent moon in the night  
it reminds me of your luminous grin

Cheshire,  
these blankets feel cold on my skin  
and my arms burn from old wounds  
my mind feels numb to the world  
it only desires for you to come

Cheshire,  
sometimes I think I feel you beside me  
a brush of your warm velvet fur as I sleep  
or I see your eyes for a moment in my mirror  
or see your form outside in the garden grounds

Cheshire,  
why stay away from me so long?  
does this world not suit your mad ways?  
we don't have to stay here in this place, you know  
take me with you to the world we bury ourselves in

Cheshire,  
your gold eyes give me sanity here and there  
your grin warms my heart in the bitter coldness  
your voice gives me life in this dead world I'm trapped in  
your guidance gives me a reason to live through my mind's destruction

Cheshire,  
I bury myself in dreams of you and I  
traveling through our wicked Wonderland  
I tolerate your teasing riddles and useless words  
as you guide me on my secret destiny

Cheshire,  
such an usual creature you are  
you seem to know me more than I ever will  
there's secrets you hide inside your madness  
that I know I'll never discover in my lifetime

Cheshire,  
I've grown tired of this world now, I want to go home  
I close my emerald eyes, shedding a cold, stinging tear  
and out of the darkness your whimsical voice purrs out  
"You want to leave your safety? We're still mad, Dear.. even here.."

I whisper, "Cheshire.. don't leave me here all alone.."  
You purringly reply, "Don't worry, Love.. you'll always have me.."

* * *

AN: Writing about Cheshire at times is hard.. there's only so much the character does.. :/  
Anyways, hope ya like the poem, and reviews are welcome.. ^_^


	2. Embracing Despair

NAME: Embracing Despair

SERIES - American McGee's Alice

SUMMARY - Alice speaks of her time while in her demented state in the asylum. (Poem told in Alice's POV)

CONTAINS - Angst.

DISCLAIMER - I don't own American McGee's Alice or its characters in any way.

RATED - T [For Teen]

* * *

The moon, I watch it tirelessly.  
The shadows stir memories in my head.  
The noises outside the cold, dark room  
Come and go as I lay here, like the dead.

I snuggle my one possession close to me.  
My sooty, one-eye rabbit toy, my only friend.  
He's my only link to life before the fire.  
He and I witnessed my family's end.

Now, here we lay in the cold Asylum,  
Wondering what will come of us now.  
Will I die away and leave the world behind?  
Or will I recovered and heal somehow?

Questions and memories pass through my mind.  
Every day I ask the sky the same old things,  
Expecting some answer from the beyond,  
but nothing I say matters now, no one's listening.

I watch the shadows of the doctors or nurses  
Pass by the dimly-lit crack of the doorway.  
I hear them whispering, but I turn away.  
Nothing helps, I'm numb to everything they say..

I turn my eyes to my soft bunny toy in my arms.  
The moonlight reflecting off his black button eye.  
I begin recalling the memories of my dreamland,  
Wishing I was there beneath its gloomy sky.

My dreamland is called Wonderland.  
It's a place of mystery and magic.  
This world is my only source of life,  
Even though this world is dark and tragic.

Wonderland's much different from the place I dwell,  
Within the bloodied, depressing Asylum walls.  
But at least, I have someone to talk with,  
And a secret mission to continue with every fall.

I want to go home to that special place I need,  
Among the mushrooms, magic, and mazes.  
The pleasing heat of battle and mystery calls me.  
My body longing for Wonderland's daze.

I want my lovely weapons at my side again,  
Winning me a grand victory after victory.  
I know the Red Queen of Hearts watches in dismay,  
Knowing very well that she won't defeat me so easily.

The wind howls to the moon outside now,  
Like the cries of phantoms in the Wonderland sky.  
I sigh of boredom as I watch the cold moon,  
Stars and purple clouds float slowly by.

Is this what I have to accept?  
A life within these same old rooms?  
Waiting and waiting until something saves me,  
Or brings me to my needed, long awaited doom..

I take a pencil from the desk at my bedside.  
I smile, letting my imagination stir and bleed.  
I come close to the wall, the lead now ready to write.  
I begin to tell everything that I'm feeling, for any to read:

"I'm suffering, endlessly suffering  
And no one cares how I feel every day  
Wonderland is my only source of sanity  
I'm their Savior, so all my friends say

Keep this in mind, Alice dear  
You must continue to survive this tragic fall  
Save yourself and you will save Wonderland  
You, and you alone, can restore them all"

The inspiration fled into hiding then,  
Leaving me empty inside again.  
I lay back on the bed, admiring my poem.  
Soon came the sound of a soft, morning rain.

I watch the golden light of the sun slowly emerge,  
Bringing to view a snow-covered garden near.  
The flowers were all dead and the frozen pond glittered.  
I watch the rain fall in the sunlight like ice tears.

Another dull day of Asylum life would begin soon,  
Bringing me another miserable, wasted day of my life.  
I long for the sleep and dreaming of Wonderland,  
My dream world taking me away from all my strife.

Wonderland, where are you now?  
For a moment, I fall in to despair, shedding a tear.  
I close my eyes, the world around me dissolves to darkness.  
I open my eyes in alarm, sitting up in fear.

I find Wonderland's decaying forest before my eyes.  
I'm home again, with my weapons in hand.  
I make my way into the dead world around me.  
It's time to save this shattered dreamland..

* * *

AN: Comments are welcome.. ^^


End file.
